


Grey Hairs and Heartattacks

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is very good about getting it’s way, and Henry learned to stop fighting it long ago.   Though there were times when Abraham managed to cause a panic that made Henry wish he rebelled against fate just a bit. </p><p>The 5 Times Abe cause Henry to have a parental panic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Hairs and Heartattacks

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first Forever fic! And of course it would Henry and Abe because I love them and their relationship so much. 
> 
> I had planned for this to be a 5+1 sort of fic, but I couldn't think of something happening to Henry that scared Abe, seeing as how Henry dies all the time, so I don't think Abe necessarily fears about things happening to Henry. Maybe something that leaves Henry injured or something, but not much else. So I pulled the idea and just had it be 5 times Abe scared Henry.

When Henry first took Abraham in, he knew it wasn’t going to necessarily be easy. Henry was well aware of the toll children had on parents, but that wasn’t necessarily the issue. No the issue, was the fact that he was person who usually, very fatally, encountered death regularly, and that was bound to have...consequences.

The universe is very good about getting it’s way, and Henry learned to stop fighting it long ago.   Though there were times when Abraham managed to cause a panic that made Henry wish he rebelled against fate just a bit.

\---- ---- ----

1.

Abe was always a curious child, as most children usually are. When he was three he was partially the worst, as a sense of understanding was starting to settle in along with the sense of independence. It was a dreadful combination, as Henry had quickly learned.

He took Abe for walk through Central park. For the most part Abe was very good at staying by his side and holding his hand. Everything was fine, till they walked through some venders in the park selling various things. It was slightly more crowded than the parks of the park they had been walking through. They looked at some things, mostly the few things that sparked Abe’s interest, which was mostly little makeshift toys, and some artists who were working.

They came to some food vender, and Henry see the harm is getting a treat, since he refused getting Abe the toys he had wanted. He turned his attention from Abe for a second, to make the necessary exchange, only to turn around and find Abe gone.

In a panic Henry quickly looked around and into the crowd as best he could. There was no Abe in sight at all.   He dropped the food in his hand and hurried into the crowd.

“Abe?” He called with his sense of panic rising. “Abraham?” He spun looking around desperately, and straining his ears for an answer of some kind. But there is nothing and he keeps spinning. Doing his best to not think about the worst. “Abraham!”

He took off running, barging his way through the crowd with distracted hurried apologizes. He still looking away the best he can. He’s turning widely, trying to not let an inch of his surroundings go unnoticed. His rising panic with each passing moment doesn’t help him block out his thoughts of the worst case sineros. Repeating _he couldn’t have wandered far_ over and over in his head wasn’t making it any easier, either.

At some point he clammers to the patrol in the park. Or rather someone had noticed his distress and gotten help, Henry just hurried over at the sight. They don’t succeed at calming down as much as they would have liked, but Henry gave them the facts the need as he spun around in search. To Henry’s relief they took to looking as quick as they could. The extent of the whole search was somewhat lost to Henry. His pocketwatch told him it was like a few hours, but if felt like eternity, and Henry had a good idea about what eternity felt like.

In the end, Henry found Abraham seated on some park bench with some old woman, who was tossing bird seed at their feet for the pigeons. Abe was watching the birds at his feet closely as woman spoke him in hushed tones. Henry had almost over looked them at first glance.

“Abe!” Henry yelled in utter delight and relief.

Abraham turned at the sound of his voice. Henry could see his face was slightly red from crying, and it broke his heart a bit. Abe had brightened at the sight of though, spring off the bench, successfully scaring away the birds, and ran to Henry. “Daddy!” He cried with a glee and relief of his own.

Henry scooped him up quickly, holding Abe tightly in his arms. It felt good to have Abe close again, and all of Henry’s anger and worry had washed away at the feeling of Abe holding him tightly. Henry pulled back after a moment. “Don’t wander off like that, Abraham.” Henry said attempting to sound firm, but it came out more relieved and happy. “Don’t do it again, you had me scared out of my mind looking for you.” He continued, as he turned to signal to the police officer with him to search was successful.

“Sorry,” Abe said looking down, before wrapping his arms around Henry’s neck again.

Henry just sighed and put his hand on Abe’s back. He turned his attention to the old woman on the bench. She was watched them with a gentle smile. “Thank you for looking after him.” He said.

She waved her hand at him and made a sound. She pushed herself up from the bench. “I remember when my children were that age. You have to keep a close eye on them, otherwise they’ll wander off into trouble.”

“Yes, I’m well aware of that now.” Henry said as a small attempt at humor.

The older woman gave a small laugh, before she said her goodbyes and took her leave. Henry and Abe watched her hobble down the path for a while.

“Come on, let’s go home, Abe.” Henry said as he turned to walk home.

\---- ---- ----

2.

“Look, I lost a tooth!” Abraham declared happily as he came running into the room.

 Henry turned his attention from the newspaper in his hand to the energetic eight year old in his presence. He had a fond smile on his face, because losing teeth was being a common occurrence in the household, but it still meant a quarter under Abe’s pillow from the Tooth Fairy. As much as Henry’s scientific mind had wanted to refuse Abe the belief in things like the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus, he was aware of how often he died and how unscientific that was.

“Good God, Abraham!” Henry exclaimed as in horror at the sight that greeted him.

Abraham was there holding one of his front teeth between his index and his thumb. There was a wide grin, showing the new window into his mouth. But that wasn’t what startled Henry. No, it was the face that face was completely covered in blood. Henry scrambled out of his seat and rushed for a closer look.

“What happened to you?” Henry said hurriedly.

“Rupert was teaching me this trick he can do with his bike.” Abe said like everything was completely fine, and blood wasn’t dripping down his face. “I tried, but I hit the curb and flipped over the handlebars and onto a fire hydrant. Look I lost a tooth.” He held up the tooth up to Henry’s face.

“Yes, I see, Abe.” Henry said worriedly. He quickly looked over Abe’s face. He was relieved to see most of the blood came from Abe’s nose, which had likely bled from the impact, but there was no damage. Aside from a small cut on his forehead Abe appeared to have no other injuries. “Will have to put it under your pillow.” Henry said as he grabbed a napkin and gripped Henry’s nose to stop some bleeding.

“You should have see me do it.”

“I’m sure you can show me sometime. First let’s have Dr. Labelle look you over.” Henry said ushering Abe towards the door.

\---- ----- -----

3.

Abraham was thirteen the first time Henry died in front of him, which was something Henry took great pride in. Abe knew about Henry’s condition, rather well. He had met Henry at the banks and shores of several bodies of water with towels and clothes. Plus the usual ‘So, what was it this time?’ But Henry had never actually died _in front_ of Abe.

They were walking home from the cinematic theater, having went to see something Abe had begged Henry to see. It wasn’t bad, all things considered. Henry was still more partial to plays himself. Abe was excited next to him, chattering on about the movie, and walking with a bounce in his step. Henry points out the lacking science and general knowledge.

“It’s all fiction, none of it’s real.” Abe said in return.

“True, but it wouldn’t kill them too put in a little research as to how the world works.” Henry huffed.

They rounded the corner and are bombarded by a man with a gun demanding all the money they hand. Henry instantly shoves Abraham behind him, and let’s the man shove them into some alley, speaking calm words to everyone, but more towards the gunman.

“Shut up!” The man said waving his gun around a bit. “Just give me your money.”

Henry held up his hands in surrender. “Alright,” he said calmly. “I’m going to reach for my wallet, okay?”

The man doesn’t say anything, just makes a sort of hurried motion to get on with it. Slowly Henry reached into his pant pockets slowly, his mind spinning for a way to get Abe and himself out of the situation. One that didn’t involve him handing his money over. He might be old and have reasonable valuables and money throughout the world he still would like to keep it for a rainier day.

Everything seemed like it was fine, maybe the gunman was a little antsy and rushed, but it was all fine. But then something cause the gunman to shoot. Henry wasn’t too sure if he moved too quickly or in just the wrong way, or there was just something that got the man pulling the trigger. All he was sure of was the burning pain that tore through his chest, and the force of something causing him to stumble onto the ground.

He heard Abe scream and yell, but the world was fading out too quickly for him to know what was happening. It’s all kind of over. His life flashes before his eyes, and then he was sputtering out the water. Cursing he quickly made his way to the shore. He managed to gets some clothes before anyone noticed him wandering around naked, and hurries home. It wasn’t as fast as he would like, he still had to keep relatively out of sight since his outfit wasn’t necessarily complete and from some dumpster. He really hoped it wasn’t evidence or something that was dumped.

Henry makes it to apartment he had at the time. He scrambled through the door, hoping to find Abe there. Either grabbing some clothes or just standing in shock, Henry didn’t care as long as he was okay. However, Abraham was no where in the apartment, and there was no note, or any sign that Abe has been there.

Cursing, Henry quickly put on his own clothes. He couldn’t help but think the worst, the man shot Abraham as well.   And since the younger didn’t have his condition (or at least that Henry knew of, he wasn’t very keen to find that out) it was likely that he was dead. The thought scares Henry to the core more that he though possible He grabbed a few things, and hurried out the door and down the stairs again. He pushed out the front down just as a police car pulled up.

He paused for a moment in the doorway, as the passenger side door opened as someone flicked off the car. It’s a uniformed cop, and there’s just a sinking feeling in Henry’s stomach. But then the cop opened the back door as the driver also got out. Abraham pushed his way out.

“Abraham!” Henry beamed, racing out the door and toward the boy. Abe turned at the sound of his own name, before racing towards Henry.

Abe slammed himself into Henry hard, wrapping his arm around him and buried his face in his shirt. Henry doesn’t hold back wrapping his arms around Abraham, because he can tell he needs it. He might know that Henry wasn’t dead, but it was still a traumatic experience no doubt.

“Oh, thank God you’re alright,” Henry breathed, petting Abe’s hair in a comforting manner.   “I was worried sick, I was about to go out looking for you.” Abe doesn’t say anything, just gripped a little tighter.

One of the cops cleared his throat, and Henry turned to them. “Are you the boy’s father?”

“Yes,” Henry says. “Thank you for bring him home, when he wasn’t at the subway station when at the time we agreed I wasn’t sure what to think.” Henry said, figuring Abe either told them he was alone, or they just figured it.

“Well he’s alright.” The first uniformed cop said. “You should know he was attacked by someone on the street, who managed to slip away. No doubt someone looking for money. He was lucky the low life was a bad shot.   Aside from being a little shaken up he’s fine.”

“Thank you officers.” Henry said, pushing Abe towards the door.

He waved the cops away, pushed Abe towards the apartment building. They head back up to the apartment and he let’s Abe have all the time he needed.

He packed up their bags and they went to France.

\---- ----- -----

4.

“That’s the car you bought?” Henry questioned with a minor tone of disgust.

“Yeah, I couldn’t exactly buy a new car,” Abe said completely satisfied with himself.   “It’s a little used, but it will do.” He gestured to the car he had just purchased.

It was an early 1950s car, a Mercury or something if Henry remember correctly. A good car in it’s day no doubt, however it looked like it was pushing into the territory of death trap now. Some of the paint was chipping a bit, and most of it had faded a bit from the sunlight beating down on it, there was some rust was beginning to form.   The thing had no doubt seen better days.

“A little? Abraham, it’s almost falling apart.” Henry pointed out. He touched a side mirror and gave a horrible squeak.

“Yeah, _almost_ falling apart.” Abe pointed out with a gleeful grin, and Henry knew there was nothing he would say could bring Abraham down. “She just needs some work and a all will be fine.”

“She’ll kill us before then, I’m sure.” Henry muttered to himself with a frown.

Abe didn’t hear him. “What do you say we got for a little spin?” Abe asked dangling the keys.

Part of Henry is screaming at him to say ‘no’. After all Abe already _drove_ to their place in that thing and that seemed to be a spin enough. Another part wanted to suggest they get some work done on it before they set foot in it any more. And then there was the part that just stay the pride and happiness on Abe’s face and just knew he could only say ‘yes’.

“Sure.” Henry said with a real of a grin as he could manage.

Abe gave a sound of victory and quickly rounded the front of the car. Henry pulled open the door and slid in. If he though the inside of the car was going to be any better than the outside he was wrong. The leather of the seats were worn, and some of the molding on the dashboard display was gone. Abe plopped into the drivers seat and shot Henry a wide smile as he put the keys in the ignition. Henry gave him a nervous smile in return.

Abraham put the car into drive and pulled out of his parking spot.   As he drove down the road, Henry found himself gripping the edge of the seat, or bracing himself on the dash. It wasn’t that Henry had never been in a car before, no he had been in plenty, and while he wasn’t a particular fan of driving, it didn’t mean he didn’t know how. And it wasn’t that Abe was a bad driver in any sense, no, Abraham had passes his driving test with flying colors. It was the fact that this was Henry’s first time in a car, or any sort of vehicle where Abe was driving. How could he not be nervous.

That and Abe is well aware of that, and he likes pushing Henry’s buttons. Not so much in a rebellious teenager sort of way, more just going for the thrill of it all. He laughed, teased, and enjoyed himself in Henry’s terror.

“Oh, relax, it’s not you’ll be dead for long if I did anything.” Abe laughed.

“True, but I really rather you _not_ tempt fate in this thing!” Henry snapped, as Abe suddenly accelerated. “Abraham!”

Abe just laughed and Henry really needed a drink.

\---- ---- ----

5.

Henry got a letter from Abe saying he was going to Vietnam to fight in war. He feared every letter in the mail till Abe came home to find him passed out drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> The end sucks, but whatever
> 
> So there are no references to Abigail, because when I first stated this fic we knew little about here (like how long she was in Abe's life (which now know was at least 10 years)) So I didn't want to put anything in than have it conflict with canon and have people pointing it out.
> 
> Also I'm not entirely sure the year Abe was born. Seeing as how Henry adopted Abe most likely after WW2, and Abe was a reasonably grown and sized baby, I figured his birth was sometime in the years 1944 or 1945. (Though Abe did talk about the World Series game in 1957 (I believe) and stated he was ten, so I still don't have a clue what year he was born.)


End file.
